


И кошки

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Challenge [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, transtation frame, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865176
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	И кошки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [男子高校生と猫](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661402) by @okika55gn. 



[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jbejPz.jpg)


End file.
